


隐晦爱意

by TINGting000



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINGting000/pseuds/TINGting000





	隐晦爱意

托朋友推荐定了酒店，一穷二白的喻文波连春节前最后一天都还在努力赚钱，今晚倒是大手一挥连价格都没看就直接划了卡。进了房间还没开灯，但是江对面的霓虹灯热闹得不行，大城市没有夜晚，每个人都在努力生活着。  
高楼大厦，万家灯火，外面热闹非凡的景象被按了静音，偌大的房间只有小小的他们两个人，空荡渺小的气息铺天盖地涌来，王柳羿站在落地窗前盯着江对面的灯光一下子有点愣神，直到后背贴上来自家的AD，隔着衣服都能感觉到他身上温暖的温度。  
“蓝哥在发什么呆？”  
亲吻沿着王柳羿的耳朵一路到了露在外面光裸的脖颈，喻文波尤觉不够，在腺体的位置重重嘬了口，尝到了点蜜糖的味道，又香又甜，丝丝缕缕地漏了出来弥漫在偌大的房间里。  
“一起？”  
“我先啦。”  
王柳羿被按在窗前老老实实地亲了个透，这才得空脚步虚浮地飞奔进卫生间，砰的一下关上门。  
暖气上来得很快，王柳羿刷完牙整个密封的空间就变得暖洋洋的，浴室很大，差不多是他们俩卧室的一倍，边上摆了一个造型很古典的大浴缸，脱了衣服才看到喻文波站在玻璃墙外面笑盈盈地看着自己。  
笑起来真傻呀波波柴。  
王柳羿把衣服对着那个位置一砸，喻文波笑倒身后的大床上，这才按下了浴室的浴帘。  
喻文波双手垫在脑后，隔着薄薄的一层帘子看他的蓝哥，想着刚刚浴室里光照得那个人的皮肤几乎透明，害羞脸红的样子都像是加了滤镜一样好看。  
蓝哥在洗头，蓝哥的头发很软，过年的时候烫了个卷现在看起来毛茸茸的蓬松又柔软，像一只人畜无害的小绵羊。  
开始擦沐浴露啦，喻文波甚至可以想象出那些白色或者透明的泡沫顺着他蓝哥细瘦的脊背滑下来的样子，跟着水流过股沟，顺着那条小缝打湿入口。  
蓝哥很爱干净，那些私密的部位每天都有认真清洁着。帘子阻挡了喻文波过于火热的视线，浴室里王柳羿还在自顾自地冲洗着身体，躺在床上的喻文波脑内车速两百码朝着城市边缘疯狂飙车，他的蓝哥手指又细又长，洗那里的时候是不是也会整根探进去？会不会弄痛自己呢？  
直到浴室里响起吹风机的声音，喻文波才从床上弹起来，卫生间的门刚被打开王柳羿就被喻文波抱了个满怀，亲吻的力度撞得他牙都有些疼。  
喻文波搂着王柳羿边亲边往床上带，豪华江景房的床比宿舍里的软得多，两个人压上去就像躺在一团棉花上似的。喻文波不知道为什么今天格外激动些，交换唾液的声音在只有两个人在的房间里格外明显，手越摸越下，挑开王柳羿的浴袍带子，小辅助白莹莹的身体被摸得忍不住打颤。  
“唔…疼…等下，你先去洗澡…”  
胸口被啃了一口，小奶尖上满是喻文波舔下的口水，王柳羿腿蹬了蹬却仿佛是一个邀请的姿势让喻文波整个挤了上来。  
握住王柳羿的手摸了摸自己裤子隆起来的那一大团，“洗完了蓝哥随我怎么办吗？”  
我难道还能说不吗？  
“你洗慢一点。”  
喻文波抱着王柳羿翻了个身，让他坐到自己身上，一只手垫在王柳羿的屁股下，手指陷入那绵软的臀肉里，两个人亲起来就没完没了，王柳羿觉得喻文波那玩意儿都要顶破裤子贴上来，“快去洗澡啦喻文波。”  
王柳羿扯过压在身下的浴袍随便挡了挡，落在喻文波眼底就是满满的欲擒故纵，但是自己辅助爱干净能怎么办呢？  
用力亲了一口，喻文波窜进浴室的速度不比刚刚王柳羿差多少，王柳羿竖着耳朵听着浴室里响起水声就飞快掏出包包里那看一眼都觉得羞耻的衣服换了起来。  
十八岁的男生会喜欢的，就当是情趣，就当是情趣，王柳羿几乎是闭着眼睛给自己做心里建设。  
上衣有点短，或许因为就是女孩子的尺寸，下摆堪堪遮到肚脐眼的位置，王柳羿不得已把裙子往上拉了拉，但是裙子没有松紧，自己的腰又太瘦根本撑不住这样的制服裙，只能可怜兮兮地挂在胯上。  
但是制服怎么能不配白袜呢，宝蓝z利用自己多年看番的经验和审美买了条过膝的白袜，店家友情赠送了一个腿环，王柳羿套上比划比划一路拉到了大腿才卡住这个对于他来说有点宽松的设备。  
王柳羿坐在床尾套第二只袜子的时候，喻文波穿着浴衣头上搭着条毛巾带着一个整个浴室的蒸汽出来了。精神过度紧张的小辅助刚刚穿好袜子松了一口气，下一秒就听到自家AD站在边上对着自己吹口哨。说不羞耻是不可能的，王柳羿迅速爬到床头按灭了房间里吊灯的开关，下一秒就被人拉着脚踝拖到了床中央。  
其实喻文波看到他蓝哥穿着这一身的时候还没反应过来，从出道被各种解说夸赞的反应力在这一刻彻底当机。  
龟龟，我蓝哥这花样也太多了吧。  
唉别说，这身衣服有点眼熟啊，这不就是老宋买给小钰姐的两件其中之一吗？咋回个头就到我蓝哥手里了？这，这谁顶得住啊。  
宝蓝z出名的，除开他电竞领域傲人的意识和操作，就是粉丝小姐姐们各种恰柠檬怎么都不长肉的小身板了。四肢纤长，手指纤细，反正现在和喻文波关在一屋里，不用十分钟这些都要缠到喻文波身上的。  
喻文波隔着百褶裙用力地揉捏对方肉肉的屁股，接吻时的喘息声明显粗重不少，完全没有之前气定神闲的样子了。  
alpha撑在他的omega身上，背着身后浴室里透出来的光亮挡出一片阴影来，玩味的目光从小辅助的眉眼一路打量到被裙子遮住的大腿根。  
“蓝哥，裙子底下有穿吗？”  
王柳羿有些承受不了这样赤裸的目光，只好偏过头不去看那人的眼睛，小眼神四处乱瞄，“穿了的……”  
“什么颜色的，嗯？”  
“白色的，喻！唔……你轻一点……”  
喻文波的手探进裙底，隔着内裤去摸王柳羿已经勃起的性器，目光依旧没有从对方的脸上移开，王柳羿已经扛不住地闭上了眼睛，任由对方从内裤的侧边伸进来直接摸自己。  
“好多蕾丝啊，蓝哥穿着痒不痒？”  
王柳羿拒绝回应这么下流的问题。是的，除了袜子，为了配这套制服，他还买了套日系的内衣，撇开最后要穿在自己身上之外，王柳羿还是觉得这套设计挺少女的，清纯又可爱。  
“那蓝哥穿胸罩了吗？”  
这个人问着这样的问题，明明一只手已经摸进来了，抚上赤裸的胸膛，捏了捏软乎乎的乳头，几乎是被碰到的一瞬间乳晕就缩了一圈奶尖也被玩硬了。  
“为什么不穿？蓝哥是不是害羞了？”  
亲吻从额角到喉结又一路回到耳后，王柳羿侧过头想去堵他的嘴，偏偏身体比意志来得不争气，只是基本操作一样的爱抚就让他觉得身体都变软了，只想渴求更多。  
脸颊染上羞赧的绯红，王柳羿的眼镜不知道被丢到哪去，失去屏障的眼睛因为情动而溢满了泪水，用一种拜托不要再欺负我了的眼神看着喻文波。  
“很可爱，我很喜欢，蓝哥我很喜欢。”  
喻文波隔着布料去舔那硬硬的乳粒，被裙摆遮住的另一只手飞快地上下套弄着对方敏感的性器，被喜欢的人做手活本来就是件刺激的事，更别说对方还是个电竞职业选手，正处于巅峰时期的手速，虽然技巧青涩了些，但基本没人能扛得住。  
王柳羿抓着喻文波的胳膊不自主地挺着腰把自己往他手上送，知道对方快到了，喻文波说了几句下流话就去含他蓝哥伸出来的舌尖，卷进自己的口腔内轻轻咬了几口，手上动作也是没停，最后揉了几把冒了不少水出来的龟头身下的人才尖叫着射了出来。  
裙子和内裤被迅速洇湿了一片，喻文波抽出占满精液的手指在边上的毛巾上擦了一把，然后去亲王柳羿温度升高的面颊，“蓝哥我可以看下你的裙底吗？”  
这个人有完没完啊！  
“我可以拍照留念吗？”  
彻底放弃挣扎的王柳羿用手背挡住眼睛，“亲一下拍一张噢。”  
“好咧蓝哥，MUA～”  
AD在辅助的脸上用力啵了一口就去摸自己搁到边上的手机。十八年来喻文波从来没肖想过女生裙底的光景，但是当他撩起王柳羿的裙摆的时候只觉得不给自己来针抑制剂的话搞不好真的下一秒就要射出来了。  
缀满蕾丝的内裤包裹着已经软下来的阴茎，前端因为沾上不少精液而变得透明，内裤被扯到一边，刚刚被揉过的卵蛋有一半露在外面，然后就是之前一直被裙摆遮着的大腿根的位置，在他们年前最后一次做爱的时候还是光滑细腻的地方，现在好像多了些什么东西。  
“杰克……啊！你干嘛！”  
王柳羿水葱似的手指拉着裙摆努力往下遮，下一秒就被连人带被子被抱到了落地窗边的办公桌上，桌上的小台灯被拧亮，喻文波轻声哄着王柳羿，“蓝哥自己掀起来给我看好不好？”  
今晚不知道是第几次想干脆晕过去好的王柳羿把裙摆叠了叠，喻文波盯着那处目不转睛，眼神仿佛要吃人一般，最后还是投降般叹了口气，不就是掀裙子吗，又不是掀别人的裙子，有什么关系。裙摆被整个撩了上来堆在扁平的小腹上，露出形状性感的绝对领域。  
喻文波把汗湿的头发往后撩了撩深呼吸了一下，指尖轻轻触碰那片敏感的肌肤，身下的人觉得有些痒想躲开，但是抵不过喻文波的手劲儿大，大腿被大大地分开按住，甚至往上对着那微弱的光源抬了抬好让自己看得更加清楚。  
王柳羿把喻文波的ID纹到了这种地方，这个自己平时都不会刻意去留意但是喻文波很喜欢，私底下总是没完没有地摸着的私密部位。  
亲吻落在了纹身上面一点的位置，喻文波有点不太敢碰那处刚刚脱了痂的位置，但是眼底的那种浓厚的爱意几乎都要溢出来了，“痛不痛啊？”  
“不痛的。”怎么可能呢，但是当然不会和喻文波这么讲啊。  
“骗人，这里这么嫩，怎么会不痛。”  
“那你亲一下就不痛了。”  
“可以吗？”  
王柳羿将腿打得更开，宝蓝色的图样明晃晃地印在细瘦的腿根上，喻文波连亲吻都变得温柔了。  
那处被人细细打量的感觉有点怪异，更别说喻文波贴得近，温度高热的鼻息一下下喷在哪里，惹得王柳羿打了个激灵，连着那处都跟着缩了缩。  
少得可怜的布料在喻文波的拉扯间失去了原本的遮挡作用，被拨到一边露出整个下身，亲吻离了那处又变得凶狠起来，在胯上留下一串齿痕，王柳羿想让他轻一点结果下一秒就被按着胯舔了进来。  
“唔……喻文波……”后穴一松一缩夹得喻文波的舌头不放，涌出的淫水倒是止不住，温温热热的，没被舔掉的都沿着入口的褶皱往下滴，穴儿里又润又暖，舌头压着内壁碾了一圈惹得王柳羿几乎要哭出来了，按在喻文波手腕上的手也微微发抖，实在是太舒服了，小辅助不由自主地要夹紧腿，大腿内侧蹭上喻文波汗湿的头发又被按着分得更开。  
实木的桌板又冷又硬，还好身下垫了被子没有这么膈人。掺了哭声的呻吟又软又甜，喻文波估摸着王柳羿快到了就退出来抱着人家的腰把他转了半圈换成了趴着的姿势握着自己已经硬到胀痛的阴茎顶了进来。  
太他妈爽了。喻文波的喘息在王柳羿耳边持续放大，趴着的姿势比较方便进入，王柳羿一大半身子都压在桌子上，胯刚好顶在桌角的位置以致于摆出了一个撅着屁股的姿势。喻文波怕王柳羿腰这里抵着难受就把下面垫着的被子都叠了一下，虽然压着的桌角因为被子的阻隔变得柔软，但是被抬高的屁股让王柳羿垫着脚尖才勉强够到粗糙的地毯。  
“喻，喻文波，太大了啊，肚子好撑……”  
肠壁被来回蹂躏，狭窄的甬道被肏成了alpha性器的形状，王柳羿被干得几乎要神游天外了，全身上下只有被持续欺负着的花心保留着一阵阵酥麻的感觉，除此之外一切都变得模糊不清。  
这个逼回去过年的时候是不是吃了好多东西导致那里也发育了啊。王柳羿咬着自己的手指希望发出来的声音好正常一些，可惜自家AD不肯，顶弄得愈发用力，花心被凿出温暖的汁液，尽数都浇灌给霸道的阴茎上，蛋大的龟头压着那一处密密地进攻，牙齿也叼着omega的性腺含在嘴里。小辅助不敢挣扎只能吸吸鼻子努力不要哭得太丢脸，实在是扛不住呀，奶尖和性器被身后操干的动作弄得不断磨着身下柔软的被子，臀肉被拍的通红，喻文波干燥温热的手掌用力地揉着他的大腿根玩得自己根本站不住，腰也愈发软了。王柳羿偏过头看到玻璃窗上倒影着喻文波压在身上不断抽插的身影，觉得要多色情有多色情。  
反手去抱喻文波的脖颈，刚偏过来一点就被亲个正着，整个人都缩成小小的一团窝进alpha的身下。喻文波指尖抚过纹身那处的动作很轻，一点都没有他在床上恨不得将小omega吞吃入腹的狠劲儿。  
针打在这里要多疼呀，蓝哥去纹身的时候是不是也是脱成这个样子？会躺在躺椅上对着纹身师张开腿？纹身师也会摸他那里吗？  
操他妈的越想越觉得心气不顺。但是小辅助在身下乖乖地撅着屁股，小小的入口现在被撑得连褶皱都不明显了，不管自己动作有多粗暴都不会拒绝，只会哭着撒娇让自己轻一点，甚至在这种位置纹上自己的名字。  
宝蓝色的，IGJackeyLove，喻文波闭着眼睛去摸王柳羿那里，觉得自己有些气血上涌，但是落在王柳羿耳垂上的亲吻倒是柔软非常。  
王柳羿不知道自己做了这么刺激到身上的alpha，肠壁好像被撑到了极限，最里面也是最柔软的位置哪里经得起这样肏，性器仿佛又涨了些，这怎么吃得消呀，王柳羿撑着胳膊微微用力想往前爬一点，结果被咬着脖子叼回来，随即就是一下比一下更狠的插入，王柳羿只觉得自己魂都要被肏散了，抓着喻文波的手臂哭得打嗝，“太长了，受不了杰克哥……”  
“现在觉得长了？白天还不是笑我短吗？”  
王柳羿被讲得云里雾里，生殖腔都快被肏开来了才想起白天自己和宋义进笑他机场图的事情，这个逼怎么回事？怎么这么斤斤计较！  
“小，小心眼！唔，错了，我错了杰克哥，不要这样，别，嗯……”  
小辅助就着被插入的姿势被AD托着屁股抱起来，后背贴上冰冷的落地窗激得王柳羿手脚并用地缠到喻文波身上，双腿在喻文波身后叠到一处扣得死死的，生怕他一没注意脱了手自己就要和地毯亲密接触了。  
这一下夹得可真紧，喻文波爽得骂了句粗话接着就去亲王柳羿呻吟个不停的唇瓣，在外面开房就是和在宿舍里不一样，小寝室隔音差，王柳羿每回都把声音含在喉咙里，被肏得狠了才哭两句，不像现在，被顶得舒服了就嗯嗯啊啊地撒娇，简直可爱到爆。  
“还觉得小吗？”  
AD愈发不讲理，本来在床上就没道理好讲，肏自己的小恋人哪要什么道理呀，喻文波现在被吸得恨不得死在他身上，真紧，又湿又紧，几天没挨肏，王柳羿像是终于被肏开了，小穴咬着喻文波的阴茎，穴肉层层叠叠地挤压着，两个人都爽得头皮发麻。  
王柳羿侧过头去舔喻文波圆润的耳垂，下一秒抱着自己屁股的手就开始报复性的揉了起来，配合着插入的频率来回揉弄，扯面团似的，每一处敏感点都被刺激的不行，这样轮番几下，王柳羿攀着喻文波的肩膀到了高潮，下面吹得湿淋淋一片，穴口还在无意识地开阖着，夹得喻文波也快要交了。  
alpha插了几十下觉得要憋不住，“蓝哥我想射了。”  
在不应期被插入本就不算舒服，王柳羿连回应的力气都被肏没了只能点点头，然后喻文波抽出自己沾满王柳羿淫水的阴茎握着对方的手包着自己的性器撸了几把射到了王柳羿的大腿根。  
乳白的液体又黏又凉，小辅助沾了一点抹在纹身上，图样仿佛加了滤镜一样模糊了些，两个人抱在一起气息还没喘匀又亲到一处，王柳羿觉得自己的肺都要憋炸了。  
“好舒服，蓝哥。”射完一炮又变回一副弟弟样的喻文波扯过被子两个人包在一团坐在落地窗边上，酣畅淋漓的性爱之后喻文波爽得几乎要摇尾巴了。  
江对面的大楼用霓虹灯排出了一个爱心的形状，不看时间都知道肯定已经过十二点了，拉着自家AD的手亲了亲他的手背，“情人节快乐啊男朋友。”  
“情人节快乐，老婆。”  
窗外光线随着霓虹灯的换色忽明忽暗，王柳羿觉得自己的脸肯定红的厉害，老婆个屁啦，这是什么娘们兮兮又甜到腻歪的称呼，一点都不酷。  
但是现在这样心跳，快得让人有点不舒服。  
王柳羿逃避现实地拉高被子挡住脸，把整个人埋进喻文波胸口拱啊拱，最后整个人趴在他身上，被被子闷得实在喘不过气了才探出头窝到喻文波的肩窝上。  
“蓝哥可以再做一次吗？”喻文波握着王柳羿细瘦的脚踝，摸了两下觉得心里又烧起来一股邪火。  
“你还硬的起来嘛就想着再来一次。”  
“那，那蓝哥你用脚帮我试试？”说着勾着已经滑到膝盖上的白丝袜弹了一下，松紧带打在腿上的声音清晰又色情。  
“……想的美。”

最后王柳羿被抱着丢到了床上，绵软的身体在床铺上弹了弹，喻文波压上去亲着王柳羿的脖颈避开动脉吮出了好几个草莓印，王柳羿一只脚的袜子已经被褪到了脚踝的位置，层层叠叠堆在那里显得王柳羿的小细腿愈发得纤瘦。  
这个人身子骨架纤细，腿也一样，附着薄薄的肌肉，脚踝甚至没有比手腕粗上多少。王柳羿原来皮肤有点干，架不住和喻文波在一起之后这个逼老是接着剪脚指甲的名义摸来摸去擦个身体乳之类的，连着好长一段时间，到了擦身体乳变成了睡前情趣项目之一之后王柳羿的干皮倒是润了很多变得好摸得紧。  
王柳羿后背垫着枕头靠在床头，占满暧昧体液的蕾丝内裤被脱下来，喻文波嗅了一下说“蜂蜜味的。”  
“去你的！”  
知道对方满嘴骚话，满面羞赧的小辅助踢了一脚过去被握住脚踝，喻文波抬起王柳羿的脚在脚腕上咬了一口，鼻尖抵着白袜底蹭了一下往里顶了顶，脚心本就是个敏感位置，王柳羿还是个怕痒的，这一下激得他浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。  
喻文波隔着白袜摸了摸，握着王柳羿比一般这个身高小一圈的脚丫子按到自己的胯上。喻文波还在不应期龟头微微弯着低着头，丝质的布料很滑，喻文波握着小辅助的脚心顶着自己那话儿打着圈。王柳羿的脚被捏得紧紧的抽不回来，omega忍得浑身发抖，双手要把裙摆绞出花了，短短的衬衣前襟被全部解开，单薄绯红的胸膛快速起伏着，胸口的小红果印了一圈牙印，一看就是被刚刚玩过的样子。  
脚底心的布料被透湿了一块黏糊糊的粘在脚底心，王柳羿痒得厉害但是只能硬扛着。喻文波瞅着王柳羿那张情动的脸觉得来了点感觉，阴茎稍稍硬了些，但是这还是不够，AD握着自家小辅助的脚来上下撸动着，一边解开百褶裙的拉链把裙子撩到小腹上让王柳羿咬着裙摆。  
门户大开的屈辱姿势，王柳羿却莫名的有些兴奋，被拉高的裙摆掩饰了自己不断吞咽口水来平复快要过载的紧张感。高潮过的性器已经再次竖起来了，喻文波对着他抬了抬下巴，小辅助就被蛊惑似的，秀气的手指握着自己的欲望在喻文波赤裸的目光下开始自慰。  
“蓝哥捏自己的奶头给我看好不好？”  
能不好嘛？  
王柳羿的喉咙里开始挤出些泣声，完全投降般空着的那只手抚上自己的胸口，学着喻文波以前做过的那样，手指点着乳晕的地方打着圈，等奶头完全硬起来之后就揪着往外扯，好像胸口真的隆起一个小奶包似的。男性的胸部本不敏感，但是omega不一样，他们的胸部会为了哺育后代而短暂发育，那里神经密布，这样淫秽的触摸着实太超过了。小辅助这才分化几个月呀，每每和标记过自己的alpha做爱总会被挖掘点其他的东西出来，底线被一次次试探，一次次突破，原来只肯在没有光线的房间里盖着被子半推半就来一发，现在意乱情迷的时候已经可以忍着羞耻做些下流的动作去招喻文波了。  
脚底心被那根硬物戳得浑身发软，王柳羿快速地套弄着自己的欲望，两颗卵蛋跟着晃，底下的小穴一缩一缩溢出不少温热的清夜，和喻文波上一炮射出来的白浊混到一块去弄得那里乱七八糟的。  
目光在那贪吃的穴口和腿根的纹身间不断逡巡，龟头顶开包皮在小辅助的脚心细细地研磨着，明明肏的是脚底心，腿间的小穴倒是喷了不少水，王柳羿的眼神都不能聚焦了，被口水弄湿的裙摆咬不住了落回腿间，快要高潮的神情喻文波再熟悉不过了，下一秒就捞起omega坐到自己翘起的鸡巴上整个插了进来握着王柳羿的腰免得他撑不住。  
甚至不需要喻文波自己往上顶，王柳羿自己就快速地摆着胯前后挺弄着，内壁贪婪地含着喻文波的鸡巴往更深的地方插，喻文波去吻他修长的脖颈，下面的颈窝，小奶尖主动贴上来去碰喻文波好看的唇，蓝哥想要自己吃他的奶，喻文波自然懂，揉着对方屁股的手没停，这边吮着奶头吸个不停。  
要到了，好舒服，王柳羿的眉头微微皱起，像是在努力抗拒这样汹涌的快意，甬道喷出好些水泡得喻文波头皮发麻，透支来的快感令人着迷，王柳羿有些撑不住了，整个身子都往后仰，双手反撑在身后，小穴含着喻文波的屌起起伏伏，深色的性器蓄满了弹药在放弃矜持的蜜穴中进出着，宝蓝色的纹身浸满了淫水，整个腿间都是一片水光淋漓。  
又湿又滑，喻文波的性器一下没插准滑到了股缝里，王柳羿仿佛连这一秒都无法忍受抓着喻文波的手臂一下子哭了出来。又热又烫的身体密实地压上来，喻文波握着性器在入口处拍了两下完完全全插了进去，两个人爽个喘得不停。  
“别哭呀，插进来了，乖，小宝乖，都给你，嗯？”  
眼泪被舔掉，虽然喻文波觉得挂着金豆豆的蓝哥是招人得紧，但是真哭了还是不舍得，用对方最喜欢的力道干了一会儿手包着王柳羿的小屁股淌了不少水出来。  
“刚刚几次了？”  
“一，一次……”  
“蓝哥要是说谎那今天就不插着睡了。”  
“……两次了。”  
王柳羿搂着喻文波的脖子去亲他，避开那露骨挑逗的眼神，到底多少次喻文波能不知道么，王柳羿第二次的水更多更黏，喻文波觉得自己的魂都要飞了。  
第三次的潮吹硬生生被延长了好几分钟，小辅助觉得整个小腹一紧一紧抽得发疼，小穴痉挛般夹了两下逼得喻文波交了精。  
喻文波满头的汗都蹭到王柳羿身上，两个人黏在一起似的亲了会儿又搂在一起。  
过量的刺激惹得王柳羿几乎脑袋一片空白，被人抱着进浴室洗澡都迷迷糊糊的，等喻文波把两个人都清理干净再裹着浴巾出来的时候房间已经被客房服务给收拾好了。新换的床单和被罩带着点消毒水的味道，两个人在被窝里抱着滚了会儿就都是王柳羿的蜂蜜味了。  
这一发两个人都消耗的厉害，叫的餐摆在床头两个人缓了一会儿才开始大快朵颐。十八九岁长身体的时候，又刚刚激烈运动完，没一会儿解决的七七八八了，两个人去浴室刷牙的时候王柳羿瞄了眼床头夜光的闹钟，将近四点了，甚至江面上有些船只都开始上班了。  
不知道是早安还是晚安，王柳羿把自己埋进被窝，身后的人跟着贴上来把自己搂紧怀里，没一会儿两个人都打起了小呼噜明显累得不行，这情人节刚开始四个小时呢，消耗程度赶上rank一整天了。

王柳羿被这失重晕眩的感觉震了一下睁开了眼睛，公交车上人挤的厉害，下班点，下雨天，合在一起简直让人丧到了极点。王柳羿扶着下车门边的杆子稳定住自己被人流推着往前走的身体。  
这人也太特么多了，放学赶上这个点这谁顶得住？王柳羿一只手抓着扶手，一只手压着短得可怜的百褶裙，免得被来往走动的人蹭走光。学校这次发的制服不行呀，王柳羿在心里暗暗吐槽，怎么别人都裙子都过膝盖了，自己的堪堪遮到大腿中部，甚至走楼梯的时候都不能走靠扶手的那一边，不然下面的人准能看见，尤其是，尤其那个人。  
比自己低一年级的那个小学弟。  
喻文波明明只是个弟弟，却会对着自己吹口哨。  
“蓝哥，你也坐这班车？”  
“嗯。”王柳羿努力缩着自己，不想被身后这个人注意到，但是怎么可能呢，这个人就站在自己身后，把自己和涌动的人群隔离开来，好像这拥挤的小车厢只有他们两个人一样。  
“蓝哥你躲什么呀？看见我也不理我。”  
“我没有！你干嘛啦！”  
喻文波一边控诉，一边贴得更近，挡住其他人的视线之后一手隔着单薄的裙子去揉王柳羿的屁股。王柳羿不爱运动又久坐，虽然人长得瘦腰上没有游泳圈但是屁股上的肉不少，又圆又翘，用力一捏软乎的臀肉都要从指尖里爆出来了。  
王柳羿被吓了一跳，下意识去看边上的人有没有注意到自己，边上的人目光和自己对上后没有挪开，眼神很露骨甚至做了一个很下流的手势。  
完蛋了，被别人看到了，怎么办？  
王柳羿急得要跺脚，去推喻文波，但是手脚仿佛都被卸了力气，软绵绵的没有一点劲儿，力度更像是调情，喻文波就当他是在调情。  
一只手探进裙底顺着股缝摸进去，指尖熟练地摸上柔软的穴口。王柳羿这才反应过来自己没有穿内裤，裙子底下光溜溜一片落到喻文波的手里。  
“检查下自己的老婆有没有乖乖听话，蓝哥好乖，真的没有穿啊，那奖励你好不好？”  
老婆？对哦，自己好像已经答应和喻文波交往了，自己怎么会听这个人的蛊惑，在人流这么密集的场所，乖乖地不穿内裤。  
奖励的亲吻从耳边落下，王柳羿一瞬间僵直了身体，边上的人会不会看到呀！王柳羿不敢去注意边上人都目光，也不敢回头把自己送到对方的掌握之下。但是裙摆遮掩下的动作太过鲜明，喻文波只是掐了一把软糯的臀肉，王柳羿就觉得身体有一阵闪过电似的酥麻，完，完蛋了，好像有点湿了。  
“蓝哥你好色呀，我还没摸进来你就要到了？”  
明明都探进来一根指尖了，还在讲这种话！王柳羿握着扶手的手逐渐用力，好像全身的力气都倚靠在这个支点。  
完了，被摸进来了…  
“让一下让一下啊！”  
下一站到站，喻文波搂着王柳羿站到一边勉强留出一条缝隙给别人穿过，这下两个人贴得更紧了，下车的人不多，上来的人不少，这司机特么超载呀！  
体内的敏感点被碾了一下，王柳羿的眼眶瞬间湿润了起来，太爽了，好想被喻文波捅进来捣一下啊，但是周围都是人，会被看到的，王柳羿紧张得腿都开始发抖了。  
“外面下大雨，里面下小雨？”  
喻文波对这具身体轻车熟路，按了几下身前的人几乎都要站不住了，水多的往下流，整个腿间都湿哒哒的。  
“蓝哥是不是想要了？”  
喻文波几乎是用气音在欺负人了，王柳羿感觉到自己的裙子被掀起来露出泛红光裸的小屁股，小穴夹着喻文波探进来的两根手指馋得流水，好痒，好难受。  
王柳羿几乎是绝望地扯着裙子的下摆想去遮喻文波的动作，但是其他人早就看到了。  
边上站着的人看见了发出嘲弄的声音，目光高高在上地盯着一丝不挂毫无防备的王柳羿，嘴里粗鄙下流的话像广播般机械性地播放着，无所遁形的小辅助被他的AD罩在怀里，圆润的龟头顶在柔软的穴口蹭了半天就是没进去，最后omega终于忍不住了，哭着和他的alpha求救“老公，干我好不好？”  
下一秒阴茎破开被操干了大半夜还没有完全恢复的小穴里，淌着水的蜜穴被插得发出噗嗤的声响，王柳羿只觉得肠壁被撑得满满的，赤裸的身体被纳入温暖的怀抱，亲吻落在挂着眼泪的睫毛上，鼻尖上，最后含住唇瓣抵开闭合的牙关。  
“蓝哥，蓝哥？”  
喻文波压在王柳羿身上细细地操干着这具柔软湿润的身体，手抵着王柳羿后心的位置节奏缓慢地拍了几下，不太熟练地哄着睡得迷迷糊糊就哭出来的小恋人。  
王柳羿睡品奇差，睡前怕冷，睡熟贪凉，每回刚进被窝的时候自动滚进喻文波怀里把人搂得紧紧的，身体不留一丝缝隙般贴到一块，睡着了又嫌热，踢开小暖炉卷着被子滚到一边。  
今天倒是少见，喻文波是被怀里的人拱醒的。早晨本就是容易激动的时候，但是睡前两人做了好多次，现在倒不是特别猴急，但是顶不住两个人肉贴肉地拥抱着，王柳羿难得乖顺地睡在枕头上，双方微勃的性器头顶头地打着招呼。喻文波的手摸着王柳羿馒头似的肉屁股，手指摸了下股缝就沾了一手水，人还在身上一拱一拱的，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊不知道说着什么梦话。  
这是，做春梦了？喻文波去亲王柳羿睡得绯红的小脸，但是哭什么呢？  
怀里的人呼吸变得急促，胸口开始剧烈的起伏，呜咽的哭声听起来特别可怜。这下喻文波不觉得有意思了，这是梦到啥了呀？alpha心疼坏了，推了推好像被梦魇住了的omega，下一秒就听到小辅助哭唧唧的请求。  
喻文波觉得自己无法拒绝王柳羿的任何请求，尤其是以老公打头的句式。  
命给你都可以啊。  
对上王柳羿因为刚睡醒或者本身就高度近视而不能立马对焦的眼神，对方有些呆滞看着自己愣神，双腿被打得很开肏进去，喻文波没想去折腾什么花里胡哨的，一个劲儿往着花心上肏，王柳羿像是终于反应过来了偏过头去躲喻文波的亲吻，双手握拳去捶他的肩膀，脚蹬了两下没挣开就去踩喻文波的小腿。  
“不要，走开！呜……杰克哥…”  
喻文波只当他是难为情，压着又肏了几下对方反抗的动作果然小了下来，王柳羿呆滞地偏过头连响也哭不出来了，只剩眼泪不要钱似的往外掉。  
“好好好，不要就不要。”  
喻文波缓了口气把鸡巴抽了出来，压在王柳羿身上去吻他的侧颈和后面的性腺，释放出一点安抚性的信息素去抚慰自己明显不在状态的小辅助。  
“做噩梦了吗蓝哥？”把把自己哭懵逼的王柳羿抱进怀里，业务不算熟练地哄着，一开始不是挺舒服的么怎么一下子给哭打嗝了？喻文波在印记上又补了两口，直到王柳羿缓过来了才帮他把脸上的眼泪擦掉。  
“梦到什么了？”  
“梦到你了。”  
“？？？？我做什么了？？？”  
喻文波一脸不可思议，做完舒舒服服睡个觉咋蓝哥梦到自己还给吓哭了？  
“忘记了…”  
梦境丢脸又充满限制级画面，王柳羿才不打算描述给喻文波听。  
眼睛鼻尖都哭得红红的，小兔子小草莓，喻文波能想到一切可爱美好的形象都不及眼前这个人的万一。亲吻黏糊又温柔，喻文波把王柳羿整个人都罩在自己身下严严实实地压上去，勃起没有得到安抚的阴茎戳着王柳羿的大腿根，偏偏alpha没急着进去，只是抱着人家细细地吻着，从眼角眉梢到胸口红艳的小乳，往下到可爱的肚脐，最后把小omega半软的性器含着舔了两下。  
口腔高热湿润，王柳羿硬得很快，但是之前射的太多了，阴茎涨得发疼，根本不可能用前面再获得快感了。王柳羿呜呜咽咽摆着胯，就算是在肏喻文波的嘴也一副可怜兮兮仿佛是在勉强他的样子。  
喻文波吸了几下，喉管缩着去压王柳羿的欲望，小辅助挺身顶了十几下最后也只能喷出一点稀薄的清液，倒是后穴颤抖着喷出不少情液来。  
含着王柳羿的性器嘬了几口，知道对方到极限了，喻文波吐出对方的阴茎撸下包皮去摸敏感的龟头，另一只手握着自己的鸡巴在湿淋淋的入口打着圈，埋进一点龟头又拔出来，又再埋进去一些。  
“蓝哥我就进去插一下，保证很舒服，好不好？”  
喻文波盯着身下人的面颊观察着，生怕肏得他的宝贝哪里不舒服哪里疼，动作很慢但是幅度不小，插了十几分钟等身下的小辅助软了身子双腿大开后才整根抽出再插进来去磨王柳羿一碰就浑身颤抖的花心。  
“这样可以吗？”  
身体里的鸡巴捣着敏感点打转，快感沿着神经通向四肢百骸，腰不自觉地跟着摆动就被身上的人给揉软了，“蓝哥你别动，放松点，交给我就好了。”  
喻文波努力去照顾王柳羿每一个被他发掘出来的敏感点，舌尖交缠着，抚摸对方胸部的手法也很轻，就是身前的欲望，只要轻轻一碰连带着蜜穴都跟着绞紧。  
王柳羿连着吹了两次，仿佛下半身都不属于自己了，脑袋里装满了浆糊，身上任何一个地方都喻文波吻过，现在碰哪里都敏感得仿佛要高潮。最后一次感觉来得汹涌，小腹坠坠得发热，又麻又痒，前面到不了的高潮全部都被后面给满足了，这样频繁的快感即使是在之前的发情期也没有过。  
被搞得浑身泛着情欲艳色的王柳羿望向喻文波的眼神可以说是痴迷了，完全沉迷的姿态去攀附着渴求着，双腿盘着喻文波的腰上，每次退出去的时候都跟上来贴得紧紧的，一点都不想和喻文波分开的样子让alpha受用的很。  
“蓝哥喜欢这样吗？”喻文波还是肏得很轻，知道王柳羿早就吃不消了，抚摸和亲吻比往常来得更多，只是花心那点酥麻就占据了王柳羿所有的注意力了。  
“喜欢…”  
“喜欢什么？”  
“喜欢喻文波。”  
喻文波撑在王柳羿身上把人家的告白吃下去咽下去，小恋人赤裸地躺在身下，一身情欲的痕迹，高潮后淫糜又沉醉的表情，喻文波守不住，全部交代了进去。  
王柳羿神色餍足地趴在喻文波身上回神，突然问了一句“我以前是不是没有和你说过我喜欢你？”  
这要怎么回答才好？其实王柳羿说过的，有一回喻文波起夜，上床的时候被睡得很深的王柳羿抱得紧紧的，喻文波只当是他蓝哥觉得冷，就四肢交缠着抱着他的小辅助，王柳羿被熨得舒服，梦话里都在念喻文波的名字，喻文波觉得稀奇，忍着睡意听了会儿最后才听到omega软绵绵地告白，梦里都在跟他讲爱他。  
“笨蛋，是想听我的回答对不对？”


End file.
